Together Once More In Our Past
by FruitsBasketcase
Summary: This is a story about Yuki and Hana when they were children. They meet, both feeling sorry for themselves, but they cheer each other up. It's a friendly oneshot but I'd appreciate your reviews.


A/N: I've decided to write a side story out of boredom. Plus I love writing Yuki and Hana, I've discovered from writing "PS I Love You" I went deep into their pasts to write this. It's not a love story, I can't even cutely call ita like story. I'd say if anything it's a story about acceptance. And how we long to be accepted so much sometimes that weforget to accept other. Writing this story brought out my own past self in a way and Ilike to think I'm a much better person now. I hope you guys like this story, I'm fond of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket owns me.

* * *

Hanajima, sat quietly in the sand box. /Nobody wants to be my friend, I'm weird./ She thought sadly. / I didn't ask to be born this way, I just, I just was./ She was disturbed by a noise behind her. There was a boy against the nearest tree to her, he was about her age, seemed a bit small and weak but he was definitely her age. He was also definitely crying. She wanted to be alone, even if she said something to him, she'd probably only make him sadder, just like everyone else she spoke to. She got up to walk home, but she felt something, a familiar tinge, that made her think /I should stay and talk to him./ So instead of head home, she turned on her heels to face him, and walked over to where he was. He didn't notice her it seemed, but she sat down beside him.

He continued to cry into his knees, and she sat by him for an hour, while he wept silently. /This boy feels strange, he's different too. I wonder what his secret is./ She started guessing things in her head as he cried. To others this would seem an insensitive practice but Hanajima at this point in her life had cried so many times, that the pain within others hearts could not reach her. /Maybe he's an alien. Alien? Do aliens even exist/ "I-I didn't ask to be born this way." her thoughts were disturbed by the boy echoing her exact feelings. "He's erasing all their memories as we speak. Just because I was born like this. Just because I wanted to play with them like a normal kid. And Akito, Akito said that they would hate me if they knew, but I wanted to believe that if they knew me it wouldn't matter, if they knew they'd still be my friends. B-but…"

"But they wouldn't, would they?" Hanajima interrupted. "They never stay once they find out. And they always find out before they know you." She said sadly. /He's just like I am./

"H-how did you know?" He said still sniffling.

"I'm different too." She said quietly. /Why am I telling him, just because he's different too doesn't mean he'll stay around. /

"You're not different the way I'm different." He said doubtfully.

"No I'm not, but I'm different just the same." Hanajima replied feeling slighted. After a long life of being made fun of for being different, she felt as if this boy was telling her that she wasn't different enough.

"How?" The asked curiously.

"I see things."

"What kinds of things?"

"The future, auras, things people don't want me to know, things they don't want to know themselves." She said sadly.

"That's neat, at least your curse is useful, mine doesn't do anyone any good."

"You'd be right, if anyone listened to the future I saw, but instead they say that I made it happen. They don't see it as a curse, they think that I'm cursing them."

"I guess that is pretty bad then. But at least if its your own future you'll do the right thing."

"That's true." /It's why I'm here right now./ "Hey, what's your curse?"

"Um…" The boy looked at Hanajima critically. He didn't know her, but maybe even so he could trust her. After all she'd trusted him. "What's your name?" /I should at least know who she is, before I show her, just in case I never see her again./

Suddenly Hanajima was hit with a vision of the distant future, something that had never happened to her before. She was with two girl she didn't know now, and three boys one of them resembling this boy she was talking to. They were around a table eating. They weren't laughing or anything in particular that she could see, but the vision made her feel warm inside, as if the future held something good in store for her. /I don't think he's supposed to know me then. I can't tell him my real name./ The vision faded away and a hand was waving in front of her face. "Oh…Sorry."

"You're name?"

"You aren't going to ask what I was doing?"

"You were having a vision right? If wasn't something bad about me you don't have to tell me. I understand. But you do have to tell me your name."

"Megumi." She heard herself say the first name that came to mind. Her little brothers name.

"Megumi? Such an uncommon name for a girl." He said. Hanajima feared she'd been caught. "Well Megumi…" The boy hugged her tight. "My name is Yuki." He said looking up at her nervously.

Hanajima reached down and shook the tiny rats hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Yuki, a true pleasure indeed."

* * *

A/N: Please please please review! Please! 


End file.
